Tú Bandida
by KagoDey
Summary: Kagome Higurashi una ladrona buscada por todo Japón, el un multimillonario reconocido gracias a la famosa empresa Taisho,que pasara si ellos por un simple choque se conocen y se reencuentran en escuela,que era el,la delatara o se convertirá en el cómplice


- Palabras - Dialogo de los personajes

- Palabras en cursivas - Pensamientos de los personajes

- (Palabras en paréntesis) - Aclaraciones o palabras de la autora

Tú, mi Bandida 

Capítulo 1 Choque

Tres Chicos de Compra en un Mall, Los tres eran hermano, los 2 menores eran Mellizos, El mayor de los hermano tenia Dieciocho y los otros dos dieciséis dos de ellos eran de pelo Plateado y ojos dorados, el otro era de pelo castaño oscuro y ojos violeta profundo. Los tres eran de la alta sociedad ya que ellos eran hijos del empresario más grande del Mundo, Era Inutaisho.

-Bueno ahora que aremos –Pregunto el chico Castaño

-Vamos a comer-Dice el ambarino de diecisiete

-Entonces vamos Inuyasha. Sesshomaru está bien –Pregunta el Castaño

-Sí Miroku _estos nunca se cansa de comer_- Pensó el mayor.

-Oye Miroku que miras-dice Inuyasha

-Nada, nada-Dice Miroku casi babeando, ya que se encontraba viendo una tienda de ropa interior de Mujer, y justo en ese momento una Joven salió en ropa interior

Los otros dos hermanos miran Asia el lugar

-Nunca cambias lo de pervertido Miroku-dice Inuyasha resignado

-No, no es lo que ustedes piensan- dijo en tono nervioso

-Si te creemos –Dicen los otro dos un tanto cansados

-Bueno dejemos de estupideces y vamos luego a comer-dice Inuyasha

-bueno-dijeron Miroku y Sesshomaru

Estaban bajando al primer piso [ya que ellos estaban en el tercer piso], una vez en el primero.

Iban caminando de los más bien Miroku y Sesshomaru se alejaron un poco de Inuyasha hasta que…

-Inuyasha ten cuidado-Dice Miroku apuntando de tras de este

-¿He?-dice desconcertado

-Cuidado niño tonto-Grita Una chica la cual venia corriendo en dirección a él junto con otros chicos, ella era de tez bronceada y pelo azebache de color negro como la noche, vestía una mini-falda de jeans, unas patas rasguñadas negras y un polero con gorro el cual le cubría sus ojos, las otras chicas vestían iguales. Menos dos chicos que iban con ellas

La zebache lo empuja – Hey! Niña tonta

La azebache de detiene en seco Mientras que sus amigos copian el gesto

-a quien le dices tonta, estúpido-dice la azebache mientras se acerca donde él se encuentra

Sus otros amigos se detuvieron al instante- O ¡no! –dicen lo 4 a coro

-a ti ves otra tonta por aquí-Dice mientras se levanta

-Sabes con quien te estas metiendo-Dice con el ceño fruncido

-La verdad no ni me interesa-Dice mirándola a los ojos

_-m... Me sorprende es muy valiente, pero más orgullo que valiente-_piensa la azebache con una sonrisa arrogante

-Kago amor ni se te ocurra-Dice un chico Moreno alto ni tan alto, pelo negro largo hasta su cintura marrada con una trenza y buen físico

-Hacer que-Pregunta Sesshomaru

Se le acerca una chica la cual acompañaba a Kagome

-Es que bueno ella es muy orgullosa y no le gusta que le responda, y menos de esa manera-Dice una chica de aproximadamente 17 año tez bronceada pelo negro y ojos marrones y buen físico – y el que lo hace lo paga muy caro-dice moviendo su cabeza negativamente

_-a este chico lo he visto en algún lado, pero a donde-_piensa Kagome

-que me miras tanto niña tonta-Dice Inuyasha con una sonrisa de lado

-lo Feo y terco que eres-dice Kagome con una sonrisa de victoria

Kagome tenemos compañía-Dice un chico moreno pelo largo negro ojos azules buen, físico

-¿He?-Dice desconcertadamente

-De ténganlos –dice 3 guardias lo cuales trataban de llegar hasta donde ellos

-Maldición otro día resolveremos esto niño "cara de perro"-Dice Kagome para empezar a correr con sus amigos

_-son raros-_Piensa Sesshomaru

-No les hizo nada Señores taisho-Dice uno de los guardia el que parecía llevar la corona, estaba preocupado si algo les pasaba a ellos estaría frito

-No se preocupes no le paso nada al "Cara de perro"-Dice Miroku conteniendo la risa

-Discúlpenos no pudimos atrapar a esos malditos delincuentes-Dice al cabo segundo apretando los puños hasta quedar sus nudillos blancos

-Delincuentes-Pregunta a coro los hermanos

-Parece que no lo saben cierto-Pregunto el Primer cabo (Nota: cabo son como lo puesto de guardia xd)

-No por lo menos yo no sé nada de ellos-Dice Miroku un tanto relajado

-Mire su banda se hace llamar "lo imposible" ya que nadie nunca ha podido arrestarlos y que nadie conoce sus identidades solo los nombre-hace una pausa-Ellos son los más buscados por todo el país ya que están metido en asaltos millonarios, están en eso del tráfico de droga–Concluyo el cabo con un poco de ironía ya que nunca los podrán atrapar

_-No tenemos que meternos con gente así, pero me queda una duda_-piensa Inuyasha

-Me podría decirme los nombres-Dice Sesshomaru

_-Nunca pensé escuchar a Sesshomaru preguntar eso-_Piensa Inuyasha y Miroku al mismo tiempo

-Mire la azebache, que parece dirigir esa banda se llama Higurashi Kagome, La otra Chica que parece que es de pelo castaño fuerte se llama bockotsu Sango, hay otra chica que parece que es un poco más baja de las otras de ella se llama, Hitoro Rin, el chico de la Trenza es Kazako Banckotsu y el ultimo chico el Moreno es Deguchi Koga-concluye el cabo al mando

-Gracias-dijo el Sesshomaru

-De nada bueno espero no haberles causado problemas-dice el cabo segundo haciendo un reverencia

-No se preocupes nosotros ya lo resolveremos-Dice Inuyasha-_lo sé porque apenas la vuelva a ver la entregare a esa maldita vas tarda-_prenso Inuyasha con cierto rencor –

-bueno nos retiramos-dice un cabo mientras empieza a caminar

-Bueno, nosotros también vamos-Dice Miroku

* * *

-Kagome… eso… estuvo… cerca…-dice Sango con la respiración entre cortada

-Esos… tipos… cada… vez… correr… mas… rápido…-dice Banckotsu mientras se afirmaba de una muralla

-bueno vamos-dice Kagome animada mente

-kagome tú no te cansas verdad-dice Koga ya con la respiración regular

-La verdad no -dice kagome con una gotita en la cabeza (típico anime xD)

* * *

Holaaaaaa

Bueno qui está mi Fic (originalmente mío xd)

Bueno espero que mi fic sea de su agrado n.n

Espero R-E-V-I-E-W-! buenos saludos !

Adiós*

Atte.: KagoDey-chan


End file.
